


Senses

by Pyramyriad



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Beyond Libria, Don't forget, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Libria, Loss, Memories, Memory Related, Mental Breakdown, Movie: Equilibrium, Mystery, Pre-Equilibrium, Prozium, Resistance, Romance, Tetragrammaton, The wider world, What is out there?, cleric, multi-chapter, remembering, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyramyriad/pseuds/Pyramyriad
Summary: The longer Cleric Preston doesn’t take Prozium, the more he feels and recalls.





	1. Remember

_“Remember me,”_ she said. As promised, he never forgets…

…the scent of lavender wafting past his nose with each and every movement. How her hair dances on the cool breeze and tangles over itself in fiercer winds, the silken texture against his fingertips when he runs his hands through it. Pale skin, soft but firm when their hands connect – full of promises of a future together. Light eyes crinkling with a smile meant only for him. To compare her voice to lark’s is an insult; she is angel incarnate whether singing or merely speaking. His favourite word from her lips is his name, an auditory balm for frayed nerves.

She is a memory recalled whenever he wishes, but never truly feels as before – the smells, sights and sounds a collection of empty words holding no meaning.

One day, he may regain such tactility.

For now, as promised, he never forgets.


	2. Breach

One day without Prozium and the cracks are already beginning to show.

But that is all it takes.

Emotion trickles through, yet it is not long before it becomes a flood spreading throughout his body. It is crippling, pinning him to the ground like a helpless animal, not the stoic Cleric he claims to be.

He has spent years fighting and destroying those who would break Father’s law, only to succumb to the very disease that is human nature.

And for what? He does not even know. Why fight a cause without meaning? It is an absurd thought.

Still he persists with his pathless motivation, and continues to feel.


	3. Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago, I considered what could happen in a sequel to _Equilibrium_. If they ever made one, it would be great to show Preston discovering the world outside Libria.

_Beyond Libria._

The concept would have been absurd a year ago, desperate dreams of sense offenders in their colourful slums. Now Father is dead, Clerics have been repurposed and the entire city _feels_. All thanks to John Preston. _I wouldn’t have come this far without Errol. Or the resistance._ But the people need a figurehead.

_What’s out there?_ A recent question, the answer no closer now than when the city freed itself. Tetragrammaton conditioning and loss of emotion caused Preston to consider little more than cold logic, maintaining the peace and regulating doses of Prozium. _What lies past the Nether?_ Is his home isolated in its recent liberty? Can the rest of the world continue to function in a totalitarian grip or has it already followed suit?

_I would like to discover the world…see it with my own eyes. Maybe one day._ He will make it his new mission to unravel the mysterious and potentially dangerous world outside the high, grey walls. If Libria is to have its future secured, he must know. The truth is out there.

_Beyond Libria._


End file.
